Chocolate love
by azureXsmoke
Summary: Will Noah acept Gopher's token of love? Or will it all be a disaster? One sided-ish Gopher x Noah. Rated M for sexual content. Will write more if reviews are favourable.
1. Chapter 1

"Noah-sama?" Gopher yelled out, as he searched the church they were using for their base for any sign of their boss. He had been searching for 30 minutes but couldn't find his master anywhere. He sat down on a step leading from the church and looked up at the moon. He sighed as he let the hand holding the box of chocolates droop.

"I just wanted to do something nice for Noah-sama," he moaned, resting his head in his free hand, his trademark pout on his lips.

Soon Gopher could hear footsteps on the path leading up to the church. He flew to his feet, alert at once that it was an intruder. He quickly broke into a smile when he saw it was Noah approaching.

He ran forward his arms outstretched. "Noah-sama! I have something for you!"

As Gopher reached the other man, Noah's hand lashed out knocking the box of chocolates onto the floor. They scattered everywhere as Gopher became frozen with shock. He knew Lord Noah didn't really feel the same way as he did, perhaps he didn't even like him very much, but being that cruel was unusual even for him.

Noah didn't even pause to speak to Gopher. He merely carried on walking straight into the hideout. Gopher sank to his knees and began to pick up the chocolates, one by one, and place them back in the box. He screwed his eyes shut tightly and clenched his fists when he was done picking up the chocolates. He remained in the same position, sat on the ground outside the church for some time, the tears he was trying to keep under control slipping down his cheeks regardless.

Eventually Gopher picked himself up and went back inside the church. He saw Noah stood with his back to the entrance, looking over what appeared to be a very long list, resting on a table. Noah's hat was on the ground, his hair messed up as though he had been running his hands through it in frustration.

Gopher took a few steps towards Noah but thought better of it. He didn't want to bother Noah if he was so busy. He swallowed hard to try and make the lump in his throat ease a little but it didn't really help. He sighed and turned to go back to his quarters. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep but it seemed silly to stay when Noah clearly didn't want him there at all.

Just as he was walking off Noah turned to the younger boy. "Where have you been?" he asked roughly.

Gopher turned and tried to keep his face neutral but was having a hard time keeping the pain of rejection off his face. "I-I was outside…Cleaning something up." he said by way of explanation. He didn't want Noah to know how much his actions had hurt.

Noah sneered at him "I see, well I don't need you tonight. I suggest you wipe that pathetic look off your face and go back to your room. I need you well rested for an experiment tomorrow."

Gopher looked at the floor and nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. He turned to leave again but was once more stopped by Noah.

"Where are your manners Gopher?" he asked sharply.

Gopher immediately bowed low to his superior "F-forgive me Noah-sama. I'm not myself tonight. Good night Noah-sama."

"That's better. Be ready early tomorrow morning Gopher. The experiment I have in mind is dangerous and I need you to be the test subject."

"Thank you for this opportunity to serve you Noah-sama. I won't disappoint you again." Gopher didn't even bother looking up or moving out of his bow. He was determined to show Noah the proper respect, no matter how broken his heart felt. He was there to serve Lord Noah after all. Not to please himself.

"Get out." Noah finished the conversation abruptly.

Gopher complied and left at once, bowing again to Noah's back before exiting the room.

Gopher threw himself face first onto his bed the moment he got to the small side room that had once been used to hold supplies for the church that had now become his bedroom. He sobbed, hiding his face in the pillow until he had no tears left. He shuffled into a more comfortable position on his back and began to think about Noah. He knew he shouldn't bother his master with his own feelings but he couldn't help it. His admiration for the older man had spilled over into a romantic interest and, as much as he tried to hide it, he couldn't deny his feelings any more. He felt himself getting hard as he always did when he let his thoughts of Noah go too far. He tried to ignore the growing feeling of arousal. He felt disrespectful to do such a thing thinking of the man he admired most. As usual though, it wasn't long before he gave in to the urge and reached down for the buttons keeping his pants shut.

Noah had heard Gopher sobbing, despite his minion's attempts at hiding it. At first he had been irritated by the soft snuffling cries but eventually it had started to grate on his conscience. He knew it was his behaviour outside that was to blame. Eventually the noise became so distracting that Noah couldn't work at all. He threw aside the list of things to add to his collection and stormed out of the church, making his way to the nearest town.

By the time Noah returned, the church was filled with a different noise. The sound of panting and short gasping moans could be heard echoing throughout the main body of the church. Noah knew at once what the noises would be. He had heard them before. Never had they been so loud though. Knowing that Gopher was probably distracted he tiptoed over to the room his subordinate was using as a bedroom. Sure enough the noises were louder closer to the door.

Noah snorted with amusement and quietly opened the door enough to peek inside. Gopher was lying flat on his back on the bed, his pants undone and pulled down slightly. He was yanking rather furiously at his rock hard cock. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back in ecstasy.

Noah opened the door fully but still Gopher didn't react. He had no idea that the very person he was jerking off over was stood in the doorway watching him. Noah felt himself getting harder at the sight of Gopher's arousal. It took all his willpower to stop himself from getting onto the bed with Gopher and 'giving him a hand' but he decided that was for another time. Instead he left the box of chocolates he had gone and brought on Gohper's bedside table, with a note saying 'From Noah' and left the room. He shut the door behind him quietly so as not to disturb the masturbating boy. He would know soon enough that he had been seen.

Gopher finished up quickly enough but as he reached over to grab a tissue to clean up the mess he made he felt something else on his bedside table. It felt like a card. He picked it up and held it in front of his face. "From… Noah? But, what's from Noah-sama?"

Then he saw it. The box of chocolates, a little different from the ones he had brought for Noah, but still from the same company. He sat up and pondered for a while as to how the chocolates had got there. They certainly hadn't been there when he came in the room. "Noah-sama…how did you manage this? I haven't slept so you must have come in when I was crying. No, I would have heard that, but…. the only other time I wouldn't have noticed was…oh no! D-did he see?" the realisation that Noah must have come in while he was jerking off hit him hard.

Gopher cleaned himself off quickly and, grabbing the box of chocolates, sprinted out of the door and into the main body of the church. He skidded to a halt in front of the chair that Noah was sat in, sipping from a cup of tea.

"Noah-sama! These chocolates…" he panted, trying to catch his breath from the panicked sprint.

"Oh, yes. You do like them don't you?" Noah asked with a smirk.

Gopher dropped into a low bow "Yes, of course. I'm so grateful Noah-sama! But…when you came in to leave them on my table…"

Noah laughed "Yes?"

"Was I…crying?" He hoped that was the case but knew it hadn't been. He would have heard Noah enter the room since he had made an effort to cry quietly.

"No, not crying Gopher…" Noah was enjoying the teasing. It was proving an excellent distraction from work "I suggest that you return to bed Gopher. You can thank me properly in the morning."

"Oh…right. T-then, good night Noah-sama." Gopher exited the room as quickly as his legs could carry him. He was blushing so much that his face felt as though it was on fire. Yet there was nothing he could do. He went to bed, though he found it difficult to sleep. Every time he was close to drifting off he remembered what Noah must have seen and woke himself right up again with the embarrassment. Hopefully the next day would go with a little less shame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this took such a long time to come out but I had actually intended the first chapter of this story to be a one shot. I've decided to carry on with it though since so many people seem to like this pairing and this fic too I hope! **

**I'm not sure how closely I will be following the manga with regards to this fic but right now I do intend to follow the story as much as I can. Since the manga isn't finished though I have a feeling I will mess up the story somewhere along the line and this will become an alternate universe fic instead. As long as people enjoy it though I'm not too bothered. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Gopher woke the next morning wondering why he felt shame burning in the pit of his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and his vision fell to the box of chocolates that Noah had placed in his room the night before. All too suddenly Gopher remembered why he had felt shame the moment he had returned to consciousness that morning. The remembrance that the man he adored had caught him masturbating hit him like a tone of bricks. The worst thing had been Noah's reactions the night before. He hadn't been angry, or even disgusted. He'd seemed simply… amused.

Gopher dragged himself out of bed with a moan and got dressed. He was dreading having to face Noah again. "R-right. Just got to keep calm and serve Noah-sama in any way I can. I just need to be a good servant. Do well in whatever experiment he's planned for me today. That's all. That's not difficult, I'm going to be fine…" he carried on nervously muttering under his breath until he could put it off no longer. With a deep breath Gopher left his room and went looking for Noah.

He found his superior outside the church looking up at the clear blue morning sky. Not wanting to disturb his master, Gopher seated himself on the steps to the church and waited for Noah to notice his presence.

"Good nights sleep Gopher?" Noah asked without turning round, though the amusement was apparent in his voice.

"It was quite a bad nights sleep actually." he admitted, it wouldn't do to lie to Noah, even something so small might be seen as disrespect.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that since you have a rather… rough day ahead of you." Noah turned to face Gopher the smile clearly visible on his face as he made no attempt to hide his amusement.

"I-I'll do whatever I need for you Noah-sama, no matter how exhausted I am." Gopher stood and bowed to the older man.

"I see. That's good. Then perhaps you should thank me properly for those chocolates last night, hmmm?" Noah wasn't letting him get away with being so formal when there was teasing to be done.

Gopher bowed lower still, trying to hide the blush that was now creeping over his hot cheeks "Of course. Forgive me for not doing so sooner. Thank you so much Noah-sama, I appreciate it more than words could express."

Noah laughed "Very good. I should hope that next time I choose to give you a present you will be absorbed in a much more wholesome activity…" he let the sentence hang in the air for just a few moments to make Gopher really squirm before continuing. "Anyway… the task I have set you for today shouldn't be too taxing. But then again if you should misjudge it at all you'll probably die…"

Noah forced Gopher out of his bow with firm hands gripping the younger boy's shoulders. The act just made Gopher go even redder in the face "My, aren't you responsive today." Noah commented, his smirk now wider than ever. Gopher couldn't even manage a response, he merely opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to say something. Anything at all. Nothing come out which just made Noah laugh again.

"To business Gopher." Noah commanded serious attention from his subordinate. He needed this to work out. He'd done it many times himself but he needed his minions to accomplish the task as well if his moves were to be successful.

Noah handed Gopher a page that looked to be torn out of a book. It was covered in writing but Gopher couldn't understand it. He turned the paper over several times in his hands . It didn't look dangerous, then again, you never could really tell where magic was involved. Gopher assumed the paper had some sort of magical properties since it seemed unlikely Noah would warn him about death from paper cuts.

"So… erm… what exactly am I supposed to do today Noah-sama?" Gopher asked tentatively.

Noah folded his arms as a serious look replaced the teasing smile. "That is a page from the book of Eibon. I've been using pages like that to move around quickly without detection from anyone for months. I've honed the process so that I can absorb myself into the page and bring myself back to this church directly. It's all very well and good me doing it but I need to know my subordinates can manage it as well. I need you to fly a decent distance from here and then use that page to get back home again. It's already calibrated to this location but it's not exact, you could land anywhere in or around the church. You'll need to practice so you don't end up merged in a wall or anything. Got that?"

Gopher frowned as he turned the page over in his hands once more. He didn't understand why he needed to learn this seeing as how he could fly and all. Why couldn't he just fly back? He knew better than to question his mater though. "Of course Noah-sama. I won't let you down!"

Noah nodded "Good. Be back by sun down at the very latest. Good luck."

Gopher extended his soul wings from his wrist and took off without a further word. He flew for many hours before finally coming to a stop on a large broad branch of a tall tree.

He stopped to catch his breath, his mind still whirling from thoughts of the previous night and confusion at this new travelling technique. He still couldn't understand why he needed two ways of getting back to the hideout that were impossible for others to follow. He still felt his flying was more than enough. "Noah-sama… what do you need this data for?" he pondered this for a moment before furiously shaking his head "No! It doesn't matter what it's for! I'm here to help Noah-sama! He knows better than me and I shall always do my best to please him!"

He gripped the piece of paper tighter in his hands as thoughts of a rather more physical way of pleasing Noah flashed through his mind. He gritted his teeth as the tight throbbing sensation from the night before returned in him once again. "No, I must focus! Noah-sama is counting on me!"

After a few deep breaths Gopher decided it was time to go for it and use the new transportation method. "Here we go…" he muttered nervously as he followed Noah's instructions for activating it.

The sensation of travelling via the page was horrific. He felt squeezed, dizzy and sick all in one go. Just as he though it couldn't get any worse he heard a rather loud cracking sound. He didn't have much time to think on what the sound was as a burst of pain exploded in his head. "Wha…!" he screamed as he felt himself drop quickly. He had expected more pain but he'd landed on something soft. The something soft didn't seem too happy with his landing though. He heard Noah cry out in shock and pain before he tumbled the last few inches to the floor, where he lay motionless staring up at the spinning ceiling.

When Gopher had returned he had materialised near the ceiling of the church cracking his skull on the hard stone. His fall to the floor had been interrupted by Noah sitting at his desk. Noah didn't have enough time to react to move out of the way so kindly broke Gopher's fall… and then tipped him onto the floor…

Gopher could hear Noah shouting but couldn't make sense of the words. He still felt so dizzy and sick. He shakily raised his right hand to his temple, blinking a sticky substance out of his blurry eyes as he did so. When he brought the hand in front of his eyes it took him a moment to work out that what he saw staining his fingers was his own blood.

It took Noah a moment to notice the boy he was yelling at for such a dramatic entrance was bleeding quite badly. It stopped him mid shout when he finally did see it. "I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL AND…Gopher?" he dropped to one knee beside Gopher, gently reaching out, but stopping before he touched the other man. As harsh as he may have been to Gopher at times he certainly didn't want him to die.

It didn't take long for Noah to react. He swiftly picked Gopher up and took him to his little bed in the converted closet. He cleaned and dressed the wound swiftly while Gopher fought to focus his eyes on the face of the man he adored. Even through the fog that was clouding his brain, he felt joy that Noah was tending to him. A smile played at the corners of his mouth.

Gopher closed his eyes as Noah finished treating the wound. He would sleep for many hours before he would be ready to participate in one of Noah's experiments again.

Noah thought Gopher had already gone to sleep. Watching the innocent younger boy he felt a pull of tenderness and without thinking leaned forwards and gently kissed Gopher on the forehead. "What am I… doing? Heh, I'm going crazy." Noah stated with a confused smirk on his face. He didn't put too much thought into his actions though. It would only confuse matters greatly if he got involved with Gopher. He intended to push all thoughts of those kind from his mind. He stood and paused in Gopher's doorway. "You best get well soon. The new members will be here in a few days…" With that Noah shut the door and left Gopher to rest.

Gopher had been awake the entire time. He felt his heart would burst with the joy of the kiss Noah had given him. He turned on his side and snuggled into his blankets, unable to wipe the smile off his face. As he was drifting to sleep Noah's last words rang in his ears. "New members… but…" jealousy shot through him like poison "Only I can satisfy Noah-sama!" he hissed into the dark.

**Author's p.s.: I decided the events from chapter one and two were set before Noah and Gopher come into the manga and I have no clue where the idea for Noah training Gopher to use the pages from the book of Eibon as transport came from. I'm guessing most of what I said about the process isn't right in the manga universe but I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless! **


End file.
